This invention relates generally to a power supply used for model racing cars (e.g., slot cars) that run on slot car tracks. More particularly, it enables a hobbyist to fine-tune the direct current voltage regulation by adjusting the voltage, therefore compensating for voltage variation in the slot car's electric motor and allowing the slot car to run both independently and in conjunction with a controller.
A power supply apparatus for slot car racing tracks is known. Such a power supply generally comprises one fixed power pack supplying the same amount of power to each of the slot car track lanes. The fixed power pack supplies power to the rails or braids referring to the electrical pickups physically located on each side of the slot in the track which engage with corresponding pickups or brushes on the slot car so that a driving electrical motor in the slot car may be powered. Each slot car track is operably connected to a controller which draws power from one fixed power supply to adjust a resistance to the fixed power available each slot car via a corresponding track and thus control the speed of the slot car.
The simplest form of a slot car track comprises two substantially parallel slot car lanes with cars powered by a single fixed power supply. Each lane has a controller associated therewith which controls an amount of power available to the associated track. Since there is two tracks and one fixed power supply, each track has one half of the power of the fixed power supply available.
However, such slot car tracks having a fixed power supply have a disadvantage in that each slot car's electric motor has to be that of the same voltage requirement to operate competitively. Another disadvantage includes lack of adjustment to regulate the fixed power supply to alter the power or voltage available to each track. Still another disadvantage is the requirement of two people having to operate two slot cars on a two track system, for example; one slot car cannot operate independently through the fixed power supply.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable power supply apparatus which eliminates the above disadvantages.